SuperRhys217 Generations
SuperRhys217 Generations is a machinima series starring the titular character, SuperRhys217. It has SuperRhys217's past self come to the present time, and both SuperRhys217s work together to try and stop the villains trying to take over the timeline. It takes place after the Cannon Calamity 64 Collab, and serves as a prequel to Super Mario 64 Bloopers. It contains 4 episodes, with Aftermath being the finale. History SuperRhys217 Generations was teased at the end of The Cannon Calamity 64 Collab, where a small clip of it was shown. On June 17, 2017 (a day after the collab video released), a video titled "A little preview" was published, which showed a part of Episode 1's fight scene. On June 19, just two days later, the first episode was released. The description describes the series as a make-up for the fact that there wasn't a 3 year anniversary video. Episode 2 was released on July 6, 2017. Once it did release, however, there was a long absence of episodes for nearly two years. On April 1st, 2019, a video that seemed to be Episode 3 was uploaded, but as it was April Fools, it actually was a YouTube Poop of the first episode. The video title, thumbnail, and description changed the next day. The changed description says that the reason for why there has been a long absence of episodes was due to the lack of time and motivation, though if Episode 3 was ever created, it would be the finale of the series as well as directly tie in to the Super Mario 64 Bloopers reboot. Episode 3 was finally released on April 28, 2019, and has been very well received. Just as the description of the April Fools video described, the third episode ties in directly to the Super Mario 64 Bloopers reboot, as well as being a semi-finale to the series. However, there will be one more episode released, titled "Aftermath", that will serve as the actual conclusion to the series. Sometime after Episode 3 released, the previous thumbnails for episodes were changed to fit with the style of Episode 3's thumbnail. Aftermath was released on May 12, 2019, and serves as the final episode for the series. Plot Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Aftermath Characters * SuperRhys217 * SuperRhys217's past self * Mario * Luigi * Chrono * SuperBhys712 * Mysterious Being * uatarlovegames * Jediwarriormike * supermarioglitchy4 * Cinema64 * videogameguy101 * SleepySH * Toad Trivia * Of the YouTubers that appear (excluding SuperRhys217), only uatarlovegames and Jediwarriormike have actual roles. ** Jediwarriormike wasn't meant to appear originally, but was added into the second episode by request. * Toad appears for a very brief moment in Episode 3 behind SuperBhys712, where he can be heard saying "Bup". * In Episode 2, SuperRhys217 states the names of various different YouTubers, most of which have never appeared before: ** SMG4 ** starman3 ** Jediwarriormike ** Cinema64 ** MickeyMario64 ** Nintend0wn ** SuperG64 ** GlitchyWiiGii412 ** AhmetTR38 ** Pinkolol ** videogameguy101 ** The Zombro 543 ** DanTDM ** Puddin64 ** uatarlovegames ** SuperMarioFan590 ** Marhfg ** John Cena (not a YouTuber) * This is currently the only machinima series that Shyrx has completed, as both Light into Dark and Battle of the Stars were cancelled mid-series. * The credits in Aftermath forgets to include Jeopardy, Roblox, and Minecraft within the sequence. Category:Series